


Forever in Darkness

by LycoRogue



Series: Plagg Appreciation Day stories [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Friday the 13th - Freeform, Gen, Greater Genie of the Lamp, Guardians of the Miraculous, Headcanon, Hundred years' war, Lesser Genie of the Ring, Plagg Appreciation Day, Plagg's past, TW: child death mention, TW: emotional torture, TW: execution mention, TW: war mention, Tower of Pisa, WWII, tw: emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycoRogue/pseuds/LycoRogue
Summary: Plagg has always been in darkness. It had become all he knew. Then he got a ray of sunshine, and it helped save him. There was a reason he believes Adrien is the best Chat Noir ever.
Series: Plagg Appreciation Day stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663531
Comments: 31
Kudos: 123





	Forever in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY PLAGG APPRECIATION DAY! It is my goal to have the fandom join me in declaring all Friday thirteenths as Plagg Appreciation Day(s).
> 
> Anyway, this project kept me just about literally all day to write. (So much for utilizing my day off to prep for the holidays. Whoops) I also didn't get to really have this up long enough for you fine folks to fully enjoy it on the 13th, but I still hope you escaped bad luck today. (And I spent most of the day re-watching Plagg clips throughout the seasons to figure this plot out, so... that's good use of my time, right?)
> 
> **(This story does have trigger warnings, please double check them before reading)**

It's dark. It was always dark. He wasn't allowed the light. They were all afraid of him in the light. The last time he could fully bask in the sunlight was after rescuing a lazy young man from a booby-trapped cave, but even that boy kept him on a tight leash. The man had chosen the genie over him, and yet he was trapped; unable to roam.

At least he had the sunlight back then.

"Plagg, what are you doing?" The purple butterfly kwami whispered in his friend's ear, his eyes darting around in concern.

"I can't stay here, Nooroo," Plagg whispered back. Delicately, he started sliding the Cat Ring off his owner's finger, careful to not wake her up.

"But you can't leave! We all make up the Box together. You are the other half of the Ladybug Miraculous. Are you truly going to abandon Tikki?"

"Tikki hasn't been out of the Miracle Box in decades. Besides, I'm sure she'll figure it out without me. I just can't be trapped anymore. I need the sun. I need to be my own owner. I'm done living through these human's full lives, being forgotten when my powers aren't needed, or when they find something that suits them better. Like you."

Nooroo startled at the accusation. Plagg simply shook his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'll miss all of you." Plagg put a flipper on Nooroo's shoulder. "I'll miss you so much, little brother, but I can't stay."

Wiping a tear away, the little black cat kwami scooped up his ring, and zipped away as far and as fast as he could. His eyes still clouded with a film of tears, he could barely make out the buildings around him. It wouldn't matter, though, soon he'd be out in the country, and he could find a place to hide the ring, and he'd be free. He wouldn't be a slave to those humans anymore; abandoned by them, and forced to stay hidden or trapped inside the world of the Miracle Box.

As his anger over the last millennium built up, his destructive powers manifested as an aura around him.

"Oh! No! No no no." Plagg tried to skid to a halt until he was calmed again, but he couldn't build up enough friction in the air. He neared a freestanding clock tower by the cathedral in Pisa, and instantly dove for the ground to avoid ruining the building. Instead, his cataclysm softened the soil, causing the heavy building to start to sink.

"No! I didn't mean to! Stop!" Phasing back through the dirt, Plagg – power now subdued – dropped his ring, and pushed hard against the tower, trying to hold it in place. He managed to keep it from falling completely, but at the cost of his freedom.

"There you are!" An angry Italian woman - with Nooroo sorrowfully in tow – stormed up to the tower. She scooped Plagg's ring off the ground, and snarled at him. "You've gone too far this time, Cat," she spat at him, "Plagg, I renounce you."

Plagg just managed to catch Nooroo mouthing 'I'm sorry' to him before the magic binding him to the Cat Ring flashed; forcing Plagg to become trapped within his ring until a new owner for him was found. Back into the darkness.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long it was before his ring was placed back in the Miracle Box; returning him to his friends, at least. Still, he had all but forgotten what the sun felt like; what light looked like. Even in their world within the Miracle Box, all was magical twilight.

He was back with the Guardians, and trusted even less now that he attempted to escape. He was rarely used, and the few times he was called upon were curt; strict.

"Plagg, where do you think you're going?"

The kwami flinched. He was destruction incarnate, but these humans still held so much power over him after they created the Miraculous to help give him form.

"I was just going outside, Master. I wanted to feel the sun. I promise I won't be seen by anyone, and I won't touch anything."

"You can't be trusted." The monk didn't say it with malice, but his voice was still stern and authoritative.

"But-"

"No! You have fulfilled your task. It is now back to the Miracle Box."

"Master, please-"

"Plagg, I renounce you."

Before the kwami could beg further, he was in his ring, and then returned to the Box.

 _I'm with my brothers and sisters,_ he reminded himself. _At least I'm not alone._

* * *

It had been dark for so long, Plagg didn't realize light could be terrifying. Not until a squire bore his ring. The young man was a trusted ally to Jeanne d'Arc, who bore Tikki's Ladybug Earrings, and accompanied her on her quest to push back English forces and get Prince Charles crowned at Reims. When Tikki and Plagg weren't powering up their owners, the two bearers allowed their kwamis some time to bond, so long as they promised to stay hidden from all others. It was a great arrangement – usually taken advantage of by the light of a campfire – but for such a terrible price. They were in a mighty war, and Plagg's destructive powers were constantly used against people: English forces and their allies. The Miraculous was only meant for the pursuit of good and the betterment of mankind, but in war, who truly knows if actions are for those purposes?

Plagg feared that his powers were being used for ill as he watched the newly appointed knight descend into madness. He became power-hungry, and only Jeanne's words could truly keep him in check.

Then Jeanne was captured.

During her trial, she had renounced her possession of her earrings before Tikki was found out, and a Guardian of the Miraculous was able to retrieve them before Plagg's owner could. It drove the man wild with rage. He blamed Tikki for letting Jeanne get captured; blamed her for the saint's death. He wanted to use the dual-Miraculouses to return Jeanne to France; to let her live out her victory over England. He missed his partner dearly, and the grief overwhelmed him.

He grew cruel with Plagg. He feared his Miraculous would be taken away, or that Plagg would betray him, just as he had believed Tikki to have done. So Plagg was never allowed out of his owner's sight. He was used to destroy entire villages and towns that housed the English and their allies; the knight not caring for innocents lost in the devastation. Acres upon acres of farmland, forever ruined by the knight's cataclysmic touch. People starved as Plagg was forced to send a plague through their crops and animals. All the while, King Charles VII praised the knight's efforts, and rewarded him with a title of nobility.

Plagg sank into his own despair. He had no other kwami to talk to, he was isolated with only his owner to socialize with, and the now middle-aged man cared nothing for his kwami's wellbeing. Plagg couldn't even attempt to run away, as he did with the Italian woman, because this owner slept with a glove over his ringed hand. It was near-impossible to take both the glove and the ring off his owner's hand without waking him. The few times Plagg tried, he was thoroughly punished: stripped of his mouth for days, forced to power up his owner even when drained, renounced so he would be banished into the darkness of his ring for nearly a week, and even had his Cataclysm used to execute children who were accused of theft; unmoved by the fact that it was to avoid starvation. The only time Plagg seemed to have any sort of peace was while his owner slept through the nights. The dawn brought awakening, and torture. The sun now brought pain.

It kept far too long – nearly sixteen years after Jeanne d'Arc's capture and execution – before other Miraculous holders finally made it to Plagg, and took his ring back to the Guardians. They had to rotate through a small handful of Ladybugs to accomplish the task, each one trying to use the knight's connection to Jeanne and Tikki to persuade him to relinquish the ring; each one only managing to increase the man's grief and anger. With so much destruction in Plagg's wake, his ring and Tikki's earrings were carefully protected in the Miracle Box, and while Tikki was utilized to create other Ladybugs throughout the centuries, Plagg was never again called upon.

He was now safe with his friends. He wouldn't see the sun again, but the eternal twilight reminded him of asylum. He began to heal, but he also began to break ties with humanity. They had been little more than cruel to him; hungry for the destruction he could create, or fearful of it.

After all, it was always dark for Plagg. He wasn't allowed the light.

Tikki was the embodiment of good luck; so it was only natural that Plagg was therefore the embodiment of bad luck, of curses, of jinxes. It was in his nature to be condemned to a life of cruelty, it seemed. So he didn't need humans or their intense emotions that controlled them. He was becoming content in the micro-world his brothers and sisters shared with him.

He would be as amused as the rest when a different kwami brought a gift from the outside world to theirs, but he would not care about the humans that created the objects. Plagg just wished he never sampled that creamy and gooey cheese Nooroo had brought back some time around the start of the 19th century. He had gotten over never seeing the sun again, but to give up ever sampling another bite of that cheese was going to be the end of him.

* * *

The years ticked along, and one evening Plagg was again brought out of the Miracle Box. A young boy of about twelve or thirteen looked at him in awe. Plagg remembered the other kwamis telling him about this new Guardian apprentice. Wang Fu had been pulling each kwami out every night, starting with the pig kwami Daizzi, and working his way backwards through the Zodiac kwamis before meeting the Main Seven: Pollen the Bee, Trixx the Fox, Nooroo the Butterfly, Duusu the Peafowl, Wayzz the Turtle, and finally Plagg and Tikki.

"Hello," the boy meekly started, "it is very nice to meet you. I am a Guardian in training here. My name is-"

"I know, I know. Fu, right? You've been trying to slowly meet us all?"

The boy nodded his head.

"Don't get attached, alright, kid?"

"I do not understand. Why should I not-?"

"Apprentice!" A monk slammed open the door to the closet the boy was hiding in. "Why are you in here with a Miracle Box?" The monk gasped as he noticed the child talking to Plagg. "And why have you released that dangerous kwami?" The monk snatched the ring from the boy's hand and slammed it back into the Miracle Box. The moment the box lid closed, Plagg was back inside the kwami's pocket-world.

"Plagg?" Tikki ventured, "What happened?"

"Another washed up apprentice. I knew it would be stupid to try to get attached. Sorry you won't be able to get a chance to meet him, Sugarcube."

She growled at Plagg, but he didn't care. He didn't care that she didn't like the nickname. It was his way of having fun in an otherwise monotonous existence. He didn't mind getting cut off from meeting Wang Fu. The kid looked sweet and innocent, and Plagg couldn't chance being tricked and getting attached to another slave-driving human. He didn't worry about the monk fearing Plagg's release from the Miracle Box. If the humans were scared then they wouldn't try to use him, and he could lead a perfectly lazy life within his pocket-world. He didn't care.

Truly.

A few months later Duusu was called upon, and it would be the last time any of them saw her. Mere minutes later, their whole world shook as if they were experiencing an earthquake. The kwamis were terrified; their world never rattled like that before. Nooroo seemed the most afraid, and was worried for Duusu. Plagg held the butterfly kwami close, trying to sooth him. Then Nooroo vanished from Plagg's arms; probably called upon by a new owner. Within an hour, Wayzz also vanished.

Once things had settled down, Wayzz returned to let the rest of the kwamis know of the Apprentice-made-Guardian; the last Guardian of the Miraculous. The Peacock and Butterfly Miraculouses were lost, as were the kwamis and other Miraculouses in the other boxes. Those that remained grieved, and Plagg once more distanced his heart from humans. It was their silly emotions that had caused such tragedy; such darkness.

* * *

Over the next two centuries or so, the abruptly appointed Master Fu watched over the last of the Miraculous, making his way throughout Europe as he fled from his guilt. Whenever he saw a great wrongdoing that he felt he could secretly fix, he would either transform via Wayzz – whom he had as a constant companion and improvised mentor – he would call upon another Miraculous to get the job done, or he would pass out Miraculouses to the small few he grew to trust. In those two hundred years, Plagg was never called upon.

He had heard from the other kwamis how the world had changed, and of the wars Master Fu tried to help sway. He had reached too far with his naive confidence, and drew the attention of a man named Adolf Hitler, who was searching for any and all supernatural means to win his war and conquer the whole world. Master Fu had to abandon the love of his life in order to go into deep hiding, and no kwami outside of Wayzz left the Miracle Box again.

 _This is what you get when humans wish to control us kwamis,_ Plagg bitterly noted. He then got comfortable with his eternal twilight. For him, it was always dark; he wasn't allowed to see the light anyway.

* * *

"Plagg, black cat kwami of destruction." Master Fu was much older than the child that Plagg had first met. He seemed kind, and had taken good care of the remaining kwamis. Wayzz seemed happy as he zipped over to his friend, although a sad smile was across his face. "We have felt the presence of the Butterfly Miraculous," Fu continued, "but it has been corrupted. I have found you a new owner. His name is Adrien Agreste. You shall teach him how to become the next Cat Miraculous wielder, and you shall partner with the Ladybug Miraculous in order to bring the Butterfly Miraculous-"

"And Nooroo," Wayzz interrupted.

"And Nooroo," Master Fu agreed, "back to us. Understood?"

A mission. Plagg was finally tasked for a mission again. He peeked towards the large window. There was sun. He had forgotten how much he missed the glow of sunlight.

"Yeah, alright, let's get this over with." Plagg lazily shrugged, focusing on the sunlight instead of Master Fu. It was all taken away too soon as his ring was closed within the jewelry box; locking Plagg within his Miraculous once more. Darkness. Always darkness. At least he could take a cat nap while he waited for the transfer.

The flash of light that registered him to his new owner woke him up. Plagg stretched and idly took in the blonde boy staring at him with wide eyes. He looked like he had just entered adolescence, so maybe thirteen or fourteen. Plagg didn't care anymore. He just wanted more sleep.

"No way!" The boy gleefully called out. "Like the genie in the lamp!"

That got Plagg's attention; reminding him of those days long since passed.

"I met him once," Plagg retorted dismissively, "So he grants wishes; big deal. I'm way more personable. Plagg. Nice to meet you." There. He had introduced himself to his new owner. Now to see what he could experience before his freedoms were revoked again.

He zipped around the kid's room, biting all that he could (he hadn't had a thing to eat in nearly two-hundred years; and nothing to eat regularly since the mid-1400s). The kid kept trying to catch him and get Plagg to focus, but if the kwami did that then he'd have to explain what it meant to be a wielder. That would be when Plagg would be put to work, and he would lose all hope of fun or sunlight again. But Adrien was persistent, and crafty, and did manage to capture Plagg. So the kwami did his duty, and haphazardly explained Adrien's.

Adrien seemed way too enthused by the idea of becoming a superhero, and Plagg worried about Master Fu's choosing process. The kid knew exactly what he wanted as a costume, as if he had pictured it his entire life. He also wasn't afraid of the power to destroy whatever he touched; he almost seemed excited by the prospect. Never a good sign, in Plagg's opinion.

Adrien's Chat Noir was over-eager, and that tended to cause mischief, but in the end, he did have a good heart. He got a bit too attached to Ladybug though, and Plagg feared another situation like with Jeanne d'Arc. Plagg knew he had to nip that in the bud, but no matter how much he tried to deter Adrien, the kid held firmly to his torch.

Plagg remained cautious and watchful of his new owner at first. He pretended to take cat naps so he could observe how Adrien was when not monitored. Despite himself, the more Plagg observed Adrien, the more his defenses weakened. Adrien truly was a kind soul, and usually left Plagg be, or would reflectively reach out to pet or scratch the kwami; like any owner of an actual cat. Plagg had plenty of time to bask in sunlight, and Adrien fed him as much of that gooey cheese Nooroo once introduced him to as Plagg wanted. Even when Adrien didn't seem particularly thrilled with Plagg's demands, the kid submitted to most of them. Plagg could sleep as much as he'd want, and Adrien even set up games for him to play as the teen did other things, such as homework or stalk the Ladyblog, that way Plagg wouldn't get bored. Adrien was also lonely; a pain that Plagg knew well. The two would talk like old friends, and it did Plagg's heart good to socialize with someone new.

Adrien wasn't a slave-driver like the others. He seemed to honestly care about Plagg's feelings, and spoke to him as a friend would. He also never used his Cataclysm to harm others. Instead, Adrien typically used it to break down barriers keeping people apart or keeping them tied down. Plagg forgot what it was like to have his powers used for good. He also had fun watching Adrien flirt with Ladybug. He still feared what the kid would become if the same fate befell Ladybug as it did Jeanne d'Arc, but that fear was waning a little bit more each day. Before he knew it, Plagg was actually enjoying the telenovela that had become those crazy kids' romance, and he rooted for Adrien to finally get his girl.

He was even grateful for Master Fu. The man did know exactly what he was doing when he chose Adrien and Marinette; they were the perfect Chat Noir and Ladybug. A partnership Plagg and Tikki hadn't experienced in eons, if ever.

Also, there was poor Nooroo. The butterfly kwami had always been one of Plagg's closest brothers. He was the one most there for Plagg when he was in need, and now it was Nooroo's turn for help. Plagg had known how painful it was to have an owner force him to do evil, and it pained him that gentle Nooroo was in the same predicament. Sure, Tikki was also concerned, but it didn't affect her the same way it did Plagg. He needed to rescue Nooroo, and Adrien understood that. He let Plagg worry aloud about Nooroo, and Adrien comforted his anxious friend.

There was no judgment from Adrien. No scolding. Even when the kid found out about Plagg's ability to use Cataclysm himself – unchecked – Adrien didn't fear the kwami as others had. He was just glad that everyone was safe, and that Ladybug was able to repair the damage.

After months of bonding, and his walls slowly coming down, Plagg didn't truly realize how much Adrien had grown to mean to him until Nooroo's cycle. Until he, Tikki, and Wayzz entered the Miracle Box to try to find their lost brother. Until Sandboy attacked Paris.

"Hey, isn't that your owner?" Tikki pointed to a nightmarish rendition of Adrien, crawling on Master Fu's floor and taunting Tikki's owner Marinette. It was not a pleasant sight to stumble onto after leaving the Miracle Box in a panic.

"Of course not," Plagg protested, "Flowers? Pwah. No way! The real one talks nonsense, but is never this bad." That was when Plagg discovered how much he had grown to truly know Adrien; his partner and friend. He could pick that kid out of a line-up no problem. He also knew that if Marinette was being tortured by a nightmarish Adrien, and Master Fu was being literally haunted by his past, then Adrien must be suffering just as much, and with no ally to help him through it. He had abandoned someone to a fate he had to suffer through already.

"I better go find him! I just hope he's not living a nightmare without me around! Oh, no." He zipped off to try to get back to Adrien as fast as he could. It was a bit tricky when Sandboy discovered him, but Plagg was able to quickly figure out how to ditch the supervillain.

"Adrien!" The kid was literally locked away in his room, bars upon prison bars encircled him layer by layer until he was in a cage little more than a meter wide in either direction. Plagg was devastated that he had left the poor kid to suffer through his worst fear like that. "Are you okay?" Plagg silently pleaded that Adrien wouldn't hate him now. He hadn't lost a friend over this, did he? He didn't really care, as long as Adrien was fine. That was what mattered.

"Plagg! I'm so relieved you're not a sock!" Adrien had the largest grin on his face, and Plagg let out a shaky sigh. "You better have a good excuse."

"Good to see you've managed to survive your nightmare," Plagg sheepishly replied.

Adrien transformed into Chat Noir, and quickly broke his way through the bars. He found Ladybug, and helped her defeat the supervillain, as the duo always did. Once Chat Noir was back home, and back to being Adrien, he simply stared at Plagg, waiting for him to finish his offered cheese to recover.

"Well?" There wasn't anger or judgment in Adrien's voice. If anything, there was concern. "What was up with the fake sock version of you? You really had me scared that I had lost you."

"I'm sorry, Adrien. I had something I really needed to do tonight to try to find Nooroo. I know I wasn't supposed to leave your side, but I just had to."

"For Nooroo, huh?" Adrien softened, and sat them both down on his bed. "I guess that is a good excuse. Just- don't do it again, okay? If you need to go somewhere without me, just tell me about it. That way I don't get worried, and I'll know where to find you if I need you."

"It's a deal. Speaking of which, I'm going to need to visit Master Fu tomorrow, after you're done with school. You can't know where he lives, however."

"Okay. You know my schedule, and I know Master Fu will have you come straight to me if there's trouble. Thank you for telling me. Now, I need to get those nightmares out of my head. You up for a game of _Ultimate Mecha Strike III?_ "

The next day, Wayzz, Marinette, and even Tikki took blame for a plan Plagg had concocted. He had more friends than he realized. He was no longer shunned. He was no longer scapegoated, even if it was his fault. The room seemed a little brighter in that moment.

"You trusted me and I failed," Tikki told Marinette; causing Plagg's ears to perk up. "I'm sorry I disappointed you."

Plagg felt the same way. He had deceived Adrien, put him in danger, left him to his worst fear, and it was all for nothing; not only didn't they find Nooroo, but Hawk Moth nearly found the rest of the kwamis. He must have disappointed Adrien as well.

"Of course not, Tikki," Marinette soothed, scooping her kwami up in her hands. I know you only meant well. I will always trust you, you know." Then she gave Tikki a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Marinette!" Tikki hugged her holder's cheek with a tight squeeze, causing the girl to giggle at the affection.

Adrien was the same way, wasn't he? He didn't care about being abandoned, only that Plagg came back and was safe. He wasn't disappointed in Plagg, he was simply worried about him. He knew Plagg meant well, and how much rescuing Nooroo meant to him, and he supported it. He didn't respond as Plagg's other holders did: with restrictions and revoking of freedoms and hiding him back inside the darkness. Instead, Adrien allowed him to fly freely through Paris in order to be at this meeting. Adrien still trusted Plagg.

 _Someone_ trusted Plagg.

He hid behind one of Fu's plants so no one could see him wipe a tear away. Then he flew back to Adrien, his heart swelling with every second he got closer to his holder. Without stopping for even a moment, Plagg zipped through the walls of Adrien's room in order to wrap the kid's arm in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Adrien."

"Plagg! Something wrong?"

Plagg should have known that such an overt show of affection would have worried Adrien. It even startled the kwami a bit. It had been so long since he let himself experience human emotions. He forgot how they could be powerful and overwhelming in a good sense as well.

"No," Plagg awkwardly replied. "Just- thanks for letting me do whatever I want. Almost all the time."

"I know what it's like to have your freedom restricted, Plagg. You don't need to pretend to be a sock."

He understood. This kid truly understood. Adrien fully understood, and he didn't care, and he wanted Plagg to feel like an equal. Plagg was so overwhelmed by his relief, and his joy, and his sense of safety that he couldn't help it. He dashed towards Adrien's chest and wrapped him in as tight of a hug his little flipper-arms and legs could manage.

"You're the best Chat Noir I've ever had, Adrien!" He meant it. Plagg was always a slave. Always a weapon. Always a tool. His only partner had always been Tikki, or some other kwami. Adrien, however? Adrien was a true partner and confidant. Adrien was home.

And Adrien quickly hugged him back, filling Plagg with a warmth he forgot he could have. He was getting overwhelmed again.

He zipped out of Adrien's grip and hovered a little bit away from the kid. "But, uh, let's not get too cheesy about it now, huh?"

Adrien laughed, and shouldered his gym bag, leaving the top un-zippered so Plagg could tuck himself in but still get some light.

The world was no longer darkness for Plagg. He had found someone who allowed him to bask in the sun, to have freedoms, to be surrounded with light. _Adrien_ was his light, and Plagg was grateful to have him. For once, Plagg had a wielder who was more than his master. Adrien was his friend; his family. And together, they would rescue Nooroo so the butterfly kwami could feel that same light.

**Author's Note:**

> I was NOT intending on having this story get so angsty, buuuuuuuut, it's what I do. *shrug* At least Plagg gets a happy ending, and with any luck, whomever he gets after Adrien will be just as kind. This magical kitty needs all the lovin'.
> 
> (Also, angst brought to you by 100+ repetitions of ["Crossfire" by Stephen.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M42EoG1QPnU))
> 
> This is my personal headcanon for Plagg's past, and here's the breakdown:  
> \- Yes, that first holder I mention is supposed to be Aladdin. If you know the original story, Aladdin actually was rescued from the cave by the Lesser Genie of the ring. He is quickly forgotten when Aladdin's mother discovers a Greater Genie in the lamp Aladdin retrieved from the cave. Then, when Aladdin's wife is tricked into giving away the lamp, Aladdin uses the Ring Genie again to get the lamp back. Once Aladdin has the Greater Genie again, he once more forgets about the Ring Genie. Considering Plagg's reaction to the Genie question, and the fact that he powers up a ring, I headcanon that he is the "Lesser Genie" (because he can't grant wishes without Tikki?)
> 
> \- I have no headcanon for who the Italian holder was, but Plagg seemed dismissive over sinking Atlantis, and genuinely remorseful over the dinosaurs, but strangely defensive about not seeing the Tower of Pisa. So this is my headcanon for why that is.
> 
> \- Nearly all of us know by now that Jeanne d'Arc (Joan of Arc) was a Ladybug Miraculous wielder. Also, in the episode "Feast," Alya points out a painting of a black knight that could be a Cat Miraculous wielder, and he could... maaaaaaaaybe... be in armor that would match Jeanne's time period? I'm not good with historical outfits, but I'm going with it? I wrote the knight as if he were Jeanne's companion Jean de Metz (who was about 30 when he met the 16yo Jeanne). I chickened out and didn't include his name so his identity can remain "vague" but de Metz was definitely who I had in mind.
> 
> \- I also felt like Plagg's reaction to Tikki's mention of Nooroo in "Sandboy," as well as Plagg being the one to come up with the plan to contact Nooroo, and Tikki's knowledge of how to neutralize the powers of other Miraculous holders - so, obviously other Miraculous were used for evil before - AND the way that Plagg just appreciates Adrien as a whole, always made me suspect that his powers have been misused before.  
> (Also, I just think Plagg is closest to Tikki and Nooroo within their "family")
> 
> I think that's all my headcanons... I think this kind of helps explain Plagg's character growth over the seasons, from a lazy, self-centered, aloof creature to one who actively tries to help Adrien, cheer him up, and show affection towards the kid.
> 
> As always, I will always appreciate the fact that you read my works. However, if you feel inclined to fave and/or review, I will not complain. :D


End file.
